


I'll Be Waiting

by sarcastic_fi



Series: How Long Will I Love You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape, all of the angst, more tags to be added...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Holding On & Letting Go'</p><p>It's been years since the events of 'Holding On & Letting Go' and while on the surface it may seem like Stiles and Derek have moved on, nothing could be further from the truth. With grudges being borne, their friendship is forced to morph as tragic events unfold that may bring them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Alone Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Adele song 'I'll Be Waiting'
> 
> :::: Aiden/Stiles is only in the beginning. Derek/Stiles is the main part of the story.

It stated six weeks ago. 

“I thought you didn't like me?” Stiles asked, as Aiden's clawed hands pushed Stiles jeans down his hips. He moaned in pleasure as his neck was lightly bitten. 

“I don't. I really don't,” Aiden assured him, sounding as confused as he was turned on.

“Okay,” Stiles said. He wasn't in the mood to argue. It wasn't like he was any more fond of Aiden than he imagined the other werewolf was of him. They had met eight years ago on one of the worst nights of Stiles life, right up there with when his mom died and then when Laura was murdered. Even after all this time they had never really socialised. Aiden had dated Lydia for a short time before she swore off of werewolf boys, after that Aiden had gone from girl to girl in some desperate attempt to find the type of all consuming love his brother shared with Danny Mahealani. In fact, his adventures in chasing girls had Stiles convinced that Aiden was completely one hundred percent straight. His cock in Stiles ass had since disabused him of that idea.

“Come on,” he muttered in frustration. “Faster!” 

Six weeks ago Stiles had been on a date with his on-again-off-again girlfriend Heather. He'd known Heather since they were kids but until college he had never even thought of her as romance material. Not because she wasn't pretty, she was, but because she was a part of his childhood. They hadn't seen each other during Stiles difficult high school years as Heather had attended a different school, but when they met again in college it was like a light being switched on in his head. They had lost their virginity together their first night of college and since then things had been bumpy. The date six weeks ago had been their forth attempt at a relationship and this time Heather insisted he gave the relationship everything or she was interested in nothing. Considering who's bed he ended the night in he would have thought he answer was obvious.

“Shut up!” Aiden snarled, his hips slamming to Stiles with superhuman strength.

The truth was; Stiles couldn't give Heather what she wanted from him and he was starting to accept that he would never be able to give anyone all of himself. Not while he remained in love with Derek Hale, his bonded Alpha soulmate.

“God! Please, please... oh my G...!” Stiles was out of his mind now, body jerking back in an attempt to get more of what Aiden was giving him. The Alpha quickly grew sick of his Omega companion trying to control the pace and Stiles found his face smashed into the desk surface as Aiden took charge of the situation. Now Stiles couldn't move. It was alarming and the extra edge of pleasure that this angle gave him wasn't enough to compensate for the fear that was starting to build inside of him. If there was one thing that turned Stiles off it was being restrained. 

“No,” he whimpered, his arms scrambling for purchase on the smooth polished wood. Right about now he was wishing he had the full abilities of a werewolf, instead only just being an Omega. He used to think of himself as less than other werewolves due to his inability to shift into a second or third form the way Betas and Alphas could. Luckily maturity had given him some self-confidence and self-esteem and he had found a way to be comfortable in his own skin. Still, claws and fangs would be a helpful deterrent right about now, especially since the Alphas strength outmatched his own as an Omega. “Aiden, let me up!” Stiles tried to yell, but his throat was dry with panic and breathing was becoming an issue. It had started out the way it always did with them, somewhere dark late at night, both of them horny and equally as disinterested in anything about the other except for sex. Their coupling was always infused with such violence that Stiles was afraid Aiden didn't realise only one of them was having fun.

“Aiden, I'm serious, get off!” Stiles yelled, trying to buck the other werewolf off of him. Unfortunately it had an unintended consequence and both of them stilled as Aiden's seed oozed into Stiles. Aiden pulled out gently and started gathering up his belongings.

Stiles let out a breath of relief. He might not be happy that Aiden had managed to get off on what had turned out to be an ugly ordeal for Stiles but at least it was over now. Stiles moved to pull his own jeans up and then turned around to face Aiden. He was aware that he looked sexed up; his hair messy from where Aiden had ran his hands through it when they had been making out, his skin was damp with sweat and coloured pink with exertion, but there were also tear marks down his cheeks and Stiles sniffed loudly enough to get Aiden's attention. The Alpha's eyes went wide as he struggled to comprehend what had gone wrong.

“That was the last time,” Stiles said quietly. Aiden said nothing, he was still frozen, staring at Stiles in shock. “The last fucking time you ever touch me! Asshole!” Stiles threw a book from the top of the desk at Aiden. It hit his left shoulder but Stiles was completely unsatisfied with the pained noise Aiden made. “Get the fuck out. Now!” Stiles yelled. 

“Stiles, you-” Aiden's eyes dashed down to where Stiles hung soft in his jeans and Stiles snorted in disbelief. Trust the selfish asshole to not even notice that he'd lost his erection long before Aiden had come. 

“No, I didn't come, because you were holding me down like the ass you are. Just get out and leave me alone. I don't know what this was about for you, or me, but it's over now and I just want to never see your face again. Do you think you can manage that or should I report this to the Pack Alpha?”

Aiden flinched and shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to apologise but Stiles just lifted a hard back volume to throw at him and Aiden was gone. Left alone Stiles finally allowed himself to fall apart. He collapsed on the ground and brought his knees up to his chin, hugging them close. Tears streamed down his face and he howled out his sorrow. It wasn't only Aiden overstepping the boundaries, it was a combination of things which included, but weren't limited to, letting down Heather, the realisation that he was still alone and this time it was his own fault, and the pressure of hiding how he really felt about Derek even after all of these years. It was like he was the punchline to the ultimate joke but no one was laughing any more. 

Eventually he uncurled himself and headed for the shower to clean his pain away. He reached for the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of super-strength painkiller that occasionally worked on werewolves and chugged it down with some tap water. Afterwards he crawled into his cold, empty double bed and submitted to nightmares of Kate Argent holding him down and making him hurt again and again. When the morning came Stiles wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He was so tired that his eyes felt like they'd been glued shut and his throat was dry enough to cough up sand. A gallon of water and another shower later and he was starting to feel human, if by feel human it meant alive and vulnerable.

The doorbell rang when Stiles was on his third cup of coffee. He yelped and burned his hand but managed to make it to the door without further incident. Scott was standing there, smile beaming and hands full of grocery bags.

“Hey, what's with the food, dude?” Stiles asked, striving for casual but it just sounded awkward. Luckily awkward was Stiles default setting so his friend didn't suspect anything was wrong.

“I'm just dropping off the stuff for the party tonight,” Scott informed him. Stiles groaned and smacked himself in the face with his open palm. Scott had been planning tonight for the last three months, ever since his mom and Stiles' dad had finally admitted they were engaged. It was a surprise party for them, since they both worked so hard and could never seem to arrange any celebratory occasion for themselves. They were under the impression that there was a mandatory Pack meeting tonight, called by Scott himself, so they had both promised to turn up at seven ready for some boring but necessary updates.

“Man, I totally forgot it was tonight! Do you need any help?”

“Nah, Kira's got the rest of the supplies and she'll be over in an hour to help fix up the place.” Kira Yukimura was Scott's girlfriend. They had been dating for just over a year now, but Stiles didn't see it going anywhere permanent. Scott lived with Isaac these days in a small two bed apartment near Dr Deaton's Vet practise where Scott now worked as a fully qualified vet. Despite the fact that Isaac, who was studying to become the pack obstetrician, spent more time at Allison's flat than their own, Scott kept making excuses not to take the next step with Kira. Scott would claim that her parents didn't like him, which was only true so far as Mrs Yukimura hated his guts, and that Kira wasn't ready, which wasn't fair, she was a year younger than them but she was just as mature, if not more so, since she had grown up in New York City. Stiles knew it wasn't his feelings for Allison, long buried under layers of friendship and affection, so that left the question of what was holding him back?

Stiles nodded. “Cool. Who's even coming to this thing? Other than Dad and Melissa's boring grown up friends.”

Scott laughed at that. “Uh, you and me.”

“Duh!”

“Dr Deaton,” Scott continued as he started moving about the kitchen, “Danny and Ethan, Serena, Jason and Bethany, Lydia and whatever poor soul she brings as a date, Kira, Kira's parents... not Heather, she couldn't make it for some strange reason! Finstock said he'd rather stay at home, and that socialising with us made him feel like he'd eaten bad Mexican food. Um... Isaac, Leanne, Erica and Boyd are also coming... oh and Derek if... well, you know.” Yeah, Stiles did know. Derek had been great about staying in one place after what they had all gone through with Peter and Kate, but he also had to find his sister Cora. Lydia, their resident Banshee, had provided compelling evidence that she was in fact alive although they had no idea where. So Derek had started going for short trips to visit other packs, see if anyone knew anything. Over the years as Lydia had come to grips with her abilities she had been able to help and finally they had narrowed down the trail to South America. Unfortunately while South America was certainly smaller than the entire world, it wasn't small enough, and for the past year Derek had been scouring the country dodging unfriendly bears and were-jaguars, as well as their version of druids; the bruja. Derek made sure he only stayed away for the minimum of time that their bond allowed them to be separated for and always spent a great deal of time with Stiles when he was around. As friends, of course. Just friends.

“So, no one else?” Stiles said casually. 

“Stiles, I think that's everyone we know,” Scott joked. He turned to face Stiles and there must have been something in his face because he sighed and then, with all the seriousness in the world, asked, “who are you talking about?”

“No-one specific...,” he hedged, avoiding eye contact.

“Aiden isn't coming.”

“What? Why would I be interested in Ethan's brother's whereabouts?”

“Dude, I can smell him. He was here last night, right? I don't know why you insist on keeping it a secret. It's not like you bothered to hide any of your other relationships from Derek,” Scott said, a slight bitter ring to his voice.

“Hey, I resent that! Besides, Aiden is not my boyfriend. He's not someone I even want to know.”

“Okay, well you might want to stop inviting him around for sex then,” Scott said bluntly and Stiles flinched. “Stiles, you can't just keep people at arms distance all the time. Don't you think it's time to let someone in?”

“Why so they can hurt me?” Stiles blurted out without thought. He sighed and rubbed at his jawline with his hand. “Sorry.”

“You can't keep punishing yourself, Stiles, or Derek. It isn't fair.”

“You might be the Alpha but I'm afraid you can't order me not to feel something, Scott, even if you might want nothing more.” Stiles was well aware that Scott was pro-Derek. He'd hidden it for a while after Peter Hale's death but eventually Scott had decided that Stiles had had enough time to get over his hurt feelings and he'd started to subtly hint that maybe Stiles should just forgive Derek and date him. To Stiles the situation wasn't as simple as that. He couldn't just 'get over' years of suffering and hurt, but at the same time he wasn't trying to punish Derek. He was doing what was best for him, moving on and letting Derek live his own life as he saw fit. Unfortunately he too had come to the revelation that his tactics sucked.

Scott smiled weakly, letting the tension drain out of the room before asking; “are you okay, man?”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed, sitting down on a nearby stood and taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. “Didn't sleep well.”

“Nightmares again?”

“The same as always,” Stiles admitted. After what they had been through at the hands of Kate Argent both Stiles and Scott had needed to recover. For Stiles that had meant taking a step back from Derek and learning about himself as an individual rather than just a walking womb on legs waiting for an Alpha to come along and claim him. Scott, however had taken a very different approach. He had used his break up with Allison as a wake up call to really make an effort with her and integrate himself into her life and they had dated until college, splitting up amicably and agreeing to stay friends. To cure the memories that haunted him, Scott had started having regular sessions with Deaton's sister Dr. Morrell, who was a counsellor who worked with troubled teens and the supernatural alike. Stiles had allowed himself to be dragged along to one session but the whole experience had felt like having someone crawl around under his skin. He had sworn never to go back again. 

“Was Aiden here when it happened?”

“No. He left earlier, and he won't be coming back.”

“Stiles! Come on, you have to open up to someone eventually. It's unnatural to be so alone.”

“Maybe, but Aiden certainly isn't the one. Trust me. Look, I'd better get going. I have to be at the Arcade. There are kids waiting to abuse video games, Scott, and I need to facilitate them!” Stiles said, grabbing his bag and heading out of the door. He was one hundred percent done with this conversation. “You okay to lock up?” Stiles shouted as he walked out the door, not bothering to wait for an answer. There was nothing Scott could say right now that he wanted to hear.


	2. Better Alone II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> replies to comments are at the end of the story as they are soooooo long!

Derek arrived back in Beacon Hills at eight pm after an exhausting plane journey. He was tired, achy and disenchanted. He was losing hope of ever finding his sister. It had been eight years since he had discovered that Cora was alive. At first he had been too cynical and distrusting to accept it could be true, especially since his uncle, Peter Hale, had revealed the fact seconds before being executed for murder. It would be just like him to play the cruellest of mind games and convince him there was hope when there was none. In fact, if the only proof he had that Cora was still alive was Peter's word then Derek would never have entertained the idea, let alone spent years chasing a ghost trail. Peter, however, wasn't the only one in his life who had proof to offer him. Lydia Martin, a newly empowered banshee at the time of Peter's death, had had a vision or something which had indicated Cora was alive. Since then he had chased numerous leads all over Europe, North America, Asia and finally South America. He'd scoured Venezuela, hunted her throughout Bolivia, sought her out in Peru and chased the idea of her up and down the coast of Chile. He had nothing but a suntan for his efforts.

Derek dropped his dusty, well travelled duffel bag by the entrance to his loft, and grabbed a quick shower, before dressing in an acceptably clean pair of dark jeans and a red sweater that Stiles had given him last Christmas. Last thing he did before setting off again was to grab the engagement gift he had brought for Melissa and the Sheriff a month ago. Now it was time to join his friends and Pack at the McCall-Stilinski engagement party.

Stiles was the one to open the door, a beer in one hand and an expression of loneliness etched across his face that fell away once he laid eyes on the new arrival. A smile lit up his features and Derek found himself with an armful of tipsy twenty-five year old. He hugged Stiles for a moment, enjoying the closeness and using it as an excuse to deeply breath in Stiles' unique scent, a scent that to Derek screamed 'mate' and 'home' and 'safe'.

“You're late,” Scott called out, interrupting them. Stiles pulled away and Derek stepped back to a more socially acceptable distance. 

“Or early. I didn't know if I would make it in time.”

“Any news on Cora?” Scott asked.

Derek shook his head.

“You'll find her,” Stiles said, trying to encourage him, but after all this time his words only served as a reminder that he hadn't succeeded in his goal.

“You will,” Scott affirmed, “but you can't do it alone. Next time, please take Erica and Boyd. They volunteered to go with you.”

Derek saw that Scott wasn't saying this lightly. The boy made a good Alpha, better than the one Derek had been afraid he would turn into. He hadn't taken well to the responsibilities of Alpha after Peter's execution, he felt stifled by the role; had taken the set backs too personally and not spent enough time celebrating the victories. Training up Scott to take over had allowed him more time to pursue leads on Cora. Besides, Scott was a True Alpha and he wouldn't have been able to stay in Beacon Hills as a beta for long before dominance issues arose. It was better this way, for everyone.

Kira came up to the group and Scott smiled at her, dopey and in love, before whisking her off to dance to the cheese that his mom insisted was 'good music'. It left Stiles and Derek alone, something which Derek was of the opinion that they both preferred. Nobody really understood why he and Stiles weren't a couple yet, not even the Sheriff despite his initial misgivings. With Derek staying in town so long and Stiles choosing to come back after university all of their friends had just assumed that they would start dating. Instead they had chosen to remain in limbo, with Derek waiting for Stiles to let him in and Stiles weighing up his choices; trust and risk being broken again or never trust again and stay unfixed.

“How are you really?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked away, pretending to watch the crowd. “I don't want to have another day like today for a long time.”

“I know.”

“Is Heather here?” Derek had become accustomed to seeing Stiles and Heather together. He wasn't sure he would ever be glad about it, but he could find peace with the idea of Stiles with someone who made him happy.

“Uh, we broke up.”

“Again?”

“I think this time it'll stick.”

“You said that last time,” Derek reminded him dryly.

“Yeah, but I was weak. She'll be strong this time, I can tell. Besides, we both know its pointless. She wants everything, Derek, and it's not fair when I can't give her everything.” 

Derek had nothing to say to that, knowing he would be walking on ice with any reply. He and Stiles were friends, but there was a line that they could both never cross if they wanted to remain so, and this was one of those situations where that line was too blurry for Derek to navigate clearly. “I have to give this to your dad. Do you know where he is?”

Stiles gestured in the direction of the study. Derek patted his shoulder and left Stiles side to greet the guests of honour. The door to the study was pulled too, but not closed, however it gave the impression that the happy couple were after some privacy and it made Derek uncomfortable. He didn't want to interrupt. He paused for long enough that the door swung open, and a surprised Miles Stilinski and Melissa McCall stood there, silly grins on their faces and a smudge of lipstick on the Sheriff's face. Derek was really glad that he hadn't walked in on them.

“You made it!” Melissa said.

He shoved the gift at them. “This is for you. Congratulations.”

Melissa smiled at him, more than used to his mannerisms by now. Derek had spent a lot of time with Scott, training him and teaching him about werewolves in order to prepare him to take over as Beacon Hills Pack leader. Still, Derek would always feel awkward around Melissa and Miles, more because of his relationship with Stiles than for any other reason. The fact was, they would have been his family had he not chosen another path when he was a kid and now he wasn't sure what they were to him, other than Pack and respected authorities.

“Thank you,” Melissa said, and kissed him on the cheek.

“We appreciate it,” Miles agreed, nodding at him in a manly fashion. Melissa rolled her eyes and grabbed her fiancé’s hand, dragging him off into the crowd that occupied their living room. 

Derek sighed and went to get himself a drink. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, greeting Jason and Bethany on his way and narrowly avoiding being punched by Kira as she and Scott showed off their inspired dance moves. He circled the dancing guests until he eventually ended up back in Stiles orbit. 

“Hey,” he greeted, as eloquent as ever.

Stiles sent him a quick smile and subconsciously moved a step closer to Derek but turned his attention back to Ethan and Danny who were with him.

“I'm just trying to apologise,” Ethan said, sounding more irritated than apologetic.

Derek frowned at the couple but when he met Danny's eyes the other man shook his head. Derek guessed he shouldn't be too quick to jump to Stiles defence; besides the fact he wasn't aware of the situation he was well aware that Stiles didn't need him to save him.

“It's fine,” Stiles said, his tone gritty.

“Whatever,” Ethan shrugged, glancing between Derek and Stiles with a sigh. “Come on, Danny.”

Derek watched the couple leave and noted that Stiles was tense, almost angry. “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said. “Want a drink?”

Derek raised his beer bottle in response. 

“Fine. I need a drink. See you around,” Stiles muttered as he stormed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Derek's eye brows were so high they practically met his hairline. What the hell had all that been about? Ethan and Stiles weren't close but they accepted each other as pack. It was hard for Derek to imagine a situation in which Ethan would feel the need to apologise to Stiles with such abysmal results. Stiles could be acerbic, sarcastic and he certainly knew how to hold a grudge, but he wasn't usually rude to people who didn't deserve it. All in all it gave Derek a headache. This was one of the reasons he was glad that he wasn't pack Alpha any more. He didn't want to mediate disagreements like this. The only reason he felt compelled to get involved was because it was Stiles, but for the same reason he was going to stay out of it.

“Derek, how are you?” Lydia asked and he turned around to face her. Ever since she had discovered she was a Banshee, 'thanks' to Peter's intervention, she had risen to the challenge with unparalleled grace and wisdom. Derek had considered her his best counsel when he was Alpha and he knew that Scott relied on her too. The only fault in her logical thinking was her taste in men, having dated Jackson then Aiden. Both had ended up being big mistakes. He noted she was uncharacteristically alone tonight.

“In one piece, and you?”

She spread her arms out to draw attention to the expensive sleek outfit that adorned her body. “What do you think?”

“You look amazing,” he said, knowing that was what she wanted to hear. Lydia had always taken pride in what she looked like, putting effort and time into grooming, but ever since Peter bit her and scarred her for life she had made it her mission in life to look perfect on the outside, as if to hide the perceived imperfections under her clothes. 

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, pleased that he had played along with her game. “So, I take it you returned alone?”

“I always do,” he replied with an edge to his voice.

Her eyes flashed but her tone remained the same. “You won't always.”

“Is that a prediction or are you just trying to make me feel better?”

“You know my powers don't work that way,” she said with a grimace. “I just know that you won't ever give up.”

“She's my sister.”

“She's become your holy grail; your whole reason for living.”

“Are you trying to subtly tell me I need a life?”

“No, if I was being subtle I would introduce you to all my single friends.”

“You already tried that with your English teacher, and remember how that turned out?” Derek reminded her.

“You went on one date and left half way through,” Lydia pointed out.

“I wasn't having any fun.”

“I never have fun on first dates, it's what happens next that's the fun part.”

Derek shook his head with a smile. “You are incorrigible.”

“I just know how to have a good time,” Lydia pouted. “And you Derek, are a man in need of a good time. I don't think I have ever seen you relax!”

He wiggled the now empty beer bottle at her as if disproving her point. “Oh please! You look like you're in pain, not exactly a sign of relaxation.”

“I just need to get some rest. It's been a long day.”

“Yet you came anyway,” she said, almost to herself.

“It's a Pack thing.”

“It's a Stiles thing,” she said pointedly.

“We're friends.”

“So you both keep saying. I hope that works out for you both.”

“Uh huh. Do you have a new lead for me, with Cora?”

Lydia pursed her lips and shook her head in disapproval. “No, I don't Derek, because I didn't know until twenty minutes ago when you arrived that you hadn't found her, and strangely enough I'm at a party, trying to enjoy myself, so the idea of giving myself a splitting migraine while trying to communicate with dead spirits in order to track your missing sister down doesn't appeal to me right now.”

“A 'no' would have sufficed.”

“Well, I'm not Mr Monosyllabic.”

“No, but you both have great eyebrows and you probably spend just as much time at the gym as he does,” Stiles announced his arrival, taking a swig of his own beer and standing close to Derek.

Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed in mock offence. “Well, we can't all just accept mediocrity. Some of us just feel inspire to work hard for beauty.”

“And I can tell both of you that your hard work has paid off, keep up the good work.”

“Of course it has,” Lydia agree. “We're beautiful,” she linked arms with Derek as if using him to accessorize herself. 

Stiles eyes flickered to their interlocked arms and he took another drink from his bottle. “And so modest.”

“Well, I'm off to somewhere my beauty will truly be appreciated. See you later,” she said warmly in Derek's direction before leaving them to their own devices. 

“You would think her head would be bigger, you know, to fit her ego inside?” Stiles suggested.

“You know she's just confident,” Derek defended her. She and Stiles had never been close. In fact, Stiles had only ever really been close to a very select group of people; his dad, Derek, Scott and possibly Heather. 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “Um, so I was hoping for a favour?”

“No, you can't borrow the Camaro.”

“Hey, I wasn't going to ask that.”

“Okay. Then; no I'm not going to fix the Jeep for you, again. If she's broken down take her to the garage because she's beyond me any more.”

“Baby is fine.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

“I was going to ask Scott but I think Kira's got some sort of secret girly plan for him and I don't want to third wheel them. Can I stay at yours tonight?”

“What's wrong with here?” Derek asked, they were after all in Stiles own home.

Stiles' eyes darted and he shrugged. “Oh you know,” he began, forcing a light tone into his voice, “it's the parents night and I know they are too old to have sex, obviously, but I thought it would be nice of me to give them there space. You know, so they can not-have-sex in private.”

“Very generous of you,” Derek agreed.

“So, can I?”

“Sure.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles said, sounding more relieved than the situation warranted. Derek didn't get the chance to say anything more on the subject though as Isaac and Allison descended on them to welcome Derek back home and catch up, and after that it felt like the opportunity had been lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to address some of the comments for obvious reasons.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Mulder200 - I know, silly kid. One day he will learn! Thanks for commenting
> 
> Missy - fair enough. Thanks for reading part 1.
> 
> Angelik88 - He does need to mature a bit, I know! Hopefully he will before it's too late. He's not making the best decisions at the moment. Hope you enjoy the new chapter more.
> 
> Belawyn - i don't believe in slut-shaming so I agree that it's good Stiles gets to explore his sexuality outside of Derek, I really didn't want to have him being a virgin. The sex scene in the first chapter ended up being a non-con scene so I understand some people are upset with that representation but that wasn't the way Stiles always is, it just happens to be where this chapter picks up!
> 
> Edieimagines - you are right, Stiles behaviour isn't right. Not because he's having sex with Aiden, but for the emotions and context. I understand you don't like what has happened but there is more to the story than those 200+ words and if you want to read on you'll realise it's more complex than the situation so far. I have tagged for rape but that is the only rape scene in the fic, although there is a dub-con scene later. You seem to have a very negative opinion and it's fine to a certain extent because I'm deliberately portraying this as unhealthy for a reason. This is a mate bond trope and for me the whole mate bond thing means Stiles and Derek cannot have a healthy relationship outside of each other, so if that's what you mean by no character growth then yes, I agree.
> 
> Red_Tooth - thanks! It was one of the things people kept bringing up in the comments for part 1 and I agreed with them that the characters couldn't just move on without some kind of healing time and process. I know a lot of it has been off-screen but there is still a lot to happen in this fiction. I'm glad you like it!
> 
> mizixy - I understand where you are coming from and in one draft that was a possibility however it didn't work for me with the way I set the verse up. The mate bond becomes kind of obsolete if Stiles can have a happy and fulfilling relationship with someone else so of course any relationship he has outside of Derek will be unhealthy. Aiden is a 'one night stand' that keeps happening type of thing and it's a situation full of regret and misunderstanding without any affection, Heather and Stiles had the affection and warmth but not the necessary communication or connection to truly be happy with each other as I hope to show. Kate was Derek's only serious relationship but not his only sexual one. As for the spoiler... I'll try and say it in code so I don't ruin it for anyone... the thing will happen due to dub con tbh, and it will be between the two characters involved in the scene you mention. I don't think it will be as traumatic as you imagine but if you don't like then I understand. Thanks for reading.
> 
> 1-Dede - wow, thank you! I hope you got some sleep after that! You are so sweet, thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest.
> 
> ladyfate - Thank you! You have always been so supportive and I really appreciate it. After the last comments before yours i was certainly feeling down about myself, you made my day. You are one of the reasons I was able to go on and write the next chapter. :)
> 
> Can I remind people to please be respectful or I will have to turn Anon off. There are certain comments that I feel were unnecessary and either you meant to be hurtful or you have forgotten that there is a person on the other-side of the computer reading these comments and taking them to heart. If you don't like then don't read, end of, my tags warn people of what they can expect and I have never pretended to be anyone except a human person writing fan fic in their spare time. A lot of this is inspired by real life events that have affected me (obs not werewolves, mate bonds or mpreg!) so there is a lot of real emotion involved. Thank you.


End file.
